Fourth Reich
The Fourth Reich is also sometimes called New Germany, New German Empire, New German Confederation or just plain old Germany; even though it occupies more than just Germany. It is a constitutional democracy, with Klaus Schulze as the king, Victor Bruckner as president, and Yvette Habsburg as the chancellor. It has a population of around 150 million and shares borders with Russia, France, Czech Republic, Switzerland and Austria. With it's capital in Berlin, it is one of the world's richest countries. History Creation At the turn of the century, just a few years after the re-unification of Germany, the economy crashed. Many historians concluded that merging a communist nation with a succesful capitalist republic was not a very good idea. The currency inflated one year at about 700% then deflated at -65% the next. The country fell into a deep depression, suicide rates sky-rocketed, riots and rebellions broke out. As all this was happening, a grandfather in Kallingrad (Exclave of Russia Bordering Poland and the baltic countries) told his son of a time when Germany was an empire, a wealthy and powerful empire. Klaus Schulze felt nostalgic of those times, even though he wasn't alive then (he was 22 at the time of the story telling) and vowed to somehow return Germany to that state, out of the economic and social mess it was now. A year later, in 2001, Klaus traveled to what was left of Berlin and started giving a speech in the ruined train station, after about half an hour, he had a large crowd and swayed them with messages of hope and change. In the 2002 election, Klaus ran as an underdog independant, but won over 60% of the vote, enough to make him president. After his election, he quickly put the military into action and directly commanded his armies day and night to repress the people who were still rioting and rebelling. After a country-wide war that lasted 7 months, in December 2002, Schulze declared a new, better, and truly unified Germany. Government Reform Germany became much more stable, with Klaus' appointment of himself as king, and of his 2 closest friends as President and Chancellor, they implemented sweeping economic reforms and abolished the Euro, and implemented a new currency, the Frank. People started going back to work, the government started repairing roads and bridges and inflation returned to a normal rate. After 5 months, in May, Klaus overhauled the entire German government. He relinquished almost all the power he gave himself in troubled times, but kept the powers in reserve. Laws would be made and voted on in the Senate, headed by the President, and the Parliament would take on more mundane jobs, like budjets and also be like a debate room, where the numerous parties could question each other and keep each other in check. The parliament was to be headed by the chancelor. The title of king/queen would pass from the last monarch down to the first-born child, wether it was a boy or a girl, but their power would be limited. The only big use of the monarch was to promote national unity. Riots and expansion In the summer of 2003, everything was going well, until many of Germany's neighbours were turned into wastelands by rioters protesting against their governments. Asking questions like "why can't we be like Germany?" Germany's neighbours were already very unstable, this was just the last straw. 4 governments collasped in 1 single month, and Germany sent in it's small but well trained, fed and equiped army in to prevent the riots from spilling into Germany. Poland Poland was the first to go. Warsaw fell into madness, and when a rebel group seized control of the government buildings, they declared union with Germany. The Nationalists refused, and fought against the Germans who were just starting to cross the border. The nation fell into civil war, but the nationalists were fractured and sometimes fought even each other. The Germans quickly seized control of the capital and started to integrate Poland into Germany. Kallingrad Russia noticed that Germany was on to something, so they decided to appease the New German imperialists (even though it was a constitutional democracy anyway). They decided to give away Kallingrad in return for peace. The Germans were very puzzled but accepted anyway. Once the oblast was given to Germany, the government started injecting funds into the failing local economy, improved infrastructure, and changed the city name to Koningsberg, the old name of the area, given by the Germans. Belgium Belgium was always more or less divided between the French Belgians and the German Belgians, but this was the last straw, the Southern Belgians rebeled, and marched all the way to Brussels to plead union with Germany. They succeded, and within weeks, German armies started to put down various rebellions in the north. Netherlands The Dutch were integrated into Germany much more peacefully, they were scared so almost every citizen just decided to merge with the rapidly expanding Germany. But, the government refused, so the people formed a new, and very large political party so that they could call a snap election. The plan worked, and within months, the Netherlands became German soil. Denmark Denmark was integrated when Germany threatned to cut off finances to the government if the Danish army dared set foot in Germany. The Danes did not listen and tried to invade Germany from the north. The plan failed miserably, and when the Germans told the Danes that their government owed billions to them, all hell broke loose. In the chaos, the German army captured Copenhagen, and the new puppet government decided to merge with Germany. Final Stages On January 1st, 2004, the New German Confederation was formed when a treaty was signed by all the countries involved. Within a week, all violence stopped and New Germany started to concentrate on diplomacy, economic recovery, and political reform. Government The government of the Fourh Reich is a constitutional democracy. Roles of the Monarch The king is the head of state, but not the head of government, meaning that the monarch has very limited power and is mainly a diplomat and a character who promotes national unity. His powers are limited to: Stoping and calling elections, disolving parliament and the senate for by-elections, and impeaching various ministers and politicians. The monarch is also a member of the senate, but his/her vote counts as 2 towards laws, and he/she is also a parliament observer, a position given by the king that keeps the parties in balance and prevents them from breaking the rules. Unlike most heads of government/state, the monarch is not allowed to outright veto laws, but he/she may use the 2 votes he/she has to vote against the law in the senate. Roles of the President The president, like the monarch, gets 2 votes in the senate. The president has the power to propose new laws, and propose changes to laws and the constitution, and dissolve the senate for a by-election. The president is also like a diplomat, going around the world to promote and represent Germany and negotiate. Roles of the Senate The Senate makes and passes laws, as well as ammend the constitution. It is constituates 43 Senators, one from each electorial district of New Germany (3 in Belgium, 3 in the Netherlands, 4 in Denmark, 1 in Koningsberg, 16 in poland, and 16 in Germany proper). Any senator may propose a new federal law or change to the constitution, but it must get at least 23 votes out of 45 (don't forget the king and the president) for it to pass the first round of law elimination. After 4 weeks, the Senators come back to the same law and vote on it again, but this time it needs 27 votes to pass. If the law is lucky enough to survive through that, it gets voted on again in 2 weeks. And, if it gets 30 votes, it is implemented. But, for war delcarations, cease-fires, peace and alliances, it would only take 1 vote of 25 to pass. Roles of the Chancelor The chancelor, like the monarch, gets 2 votes in parliament. The chancelor has the power to propose new spending plans, propose declarations of war, create budgets, allocate money to provinces and disolve parliament for a by-election. The chancelor is also like a diplomat, going around the world to promote and represent Germany and negotiate. Roles of Parliament The parliament isn't as picky as the Senate in terms of passing acts. The Parliament consists of 86 Members and 89 votes. Any MP can propose spending plans, but only the Chancellor and his/her party can create budgets. Any budget, spending plan or diplomatic act only need 47 votes out of 89 to pass. The Parliament has double the number of MPs as senators, because every electorial district is represented by 2 MPs. Elections Elections in New Germany are very streamlined. Every voter goes to permanent voting buildings that contain dozens of machines, and vote for 3 different people; a senator, and two Members of Parliament. These buildings are also used for regional and city elections. When these buildings aren't used for voting, they act as community centres, hosting small events and gathering places. People can also vote through a high-security website. The party that gets the most MPs or Senators into the senate and parliament can make their party leader the chancellor/president. If two parties in parliament have the same number of seats, parliament observers and the king vote, and whoever wins is the new chancellor. Elections are held every 4 years, or when the king, president or chancellor dissolve the senate or parliament. If only one house is dissolved, voting only goes on for that house and the other remains the same. When only one house is dissolved, the MPs or senators only get to serve until the other house is dissolved. And then, another large election is held. Confidence votes can be held 6 months after the formation of a government if the opposition (the party with second most seats) feels that the current ruling party isn't doing its job. If 50% of the house goes against the government in a confidence vote, the Chancellor/President is forced to dissolve the house. Popular Political Parties *Liberal Party of Germany (Parliament) (Yvette Habsburg) *Liberal Party of Germany (Senate) (Victor Bruckner) *Conservative Alliance (Parliament) (Agnes Hoffmann) *Conservative Alliance (Senate) (Wilheim Wagner) *Communist Party (Parliament) (Leon Stalin) *Communist Party (Senate) (Vanessa Stalin) *Democratic-Republican Party (Parliament) (Paul Schmitz) *Democratic-Republican Party (Senate) (Paul Schmitz) *Krap Party (Parliament) (Conrad Fischer) *Krap Party (Senate) (Conrad Fischer) Justice The justice department is not directly connected to the government in the New German Confederation, but MPs do vote for new supreme court justices. Supreme court justices serve for life, but can be impeached by the Senate by a vote. Criminal charges are taken to the supreme court and cases are called The Crown (the king, and the people of the Fourth Reich) vs. whoever commited the crime. There are around 200 justices in the country. 13 jury members, none of them related to the perpetrator or the victim, decide the fate of the criminal. 7 must vote guilty on a charge for the criminal to be convicted. 1 court, 1 chance, and that's it. If one wishes for another trial to fight his/her charges after being declared guilty, they must first serve 6 months in prison. If somebody kills, they can chose life in prison, excecusion (they get to chose the method), or being conscripted into the Legion of the Damned. At any time during their sentance, they may chose to stop serving time and just be excecuted. Because of bad jail conditions, many murderers use this option to keep themselves from going insane after about 2 years. Luckily, New Germany doesn't have many criminals, because the standard of living is very high. Civil cases are resolved in municipal courts with local judges, but no jury. The judge decides who gives the money, and how much. Economy The official currency of New Germany is the Frank (F) (1 U.S. dollar = ~ 1.5 Franks). But, some other currencies are accepted as well, in certain places, such as the Euro, and the Pound. Main exports include iron, steel, coal, Deuterium, technology, cars, beer, ships, and credit, in the form of loans. The domestic market includes beer, iron, steel, Deuterium, banks, and cars. Main imports include cereals, vegetables and fruit, natural gas, and wood. Major Companies *Standard Deuterium: The main Deuterium company in New Germany. *Electrosphere Metals: Although not the only company in steel and iron, it is the biggest and best in Germany. *The New German Bank of Business and Commerce: Partialy government-owned (10%), it is the national bank of New Germany and has loaned much money to other governments. *Deutschbank: The second largest bank in New Germany (as of now). It is fiercely competitive with Bank ost Poznan. *Bank ost Poznan: The third largest bank in New Germany (as of now). It is fiercely competitive with Deutschbank. *Danzig trading co.: Ferries products all around Europe. As the name suggests, it's based in Danzig. Taxes The government of New Germany does not collect income taxes unless it is a time of war or reconstruction. They get most of their money through half-national companies and taxes on consumer goods and light tarifs on goods that enter New Germany. They do not tax incomes from corporations either. Military The Military of The New German Confederation underwent a complete overhaul after Klaus Schulze came to power. Although the ranking and organization is quite strange, it's a quite respectable military. All vehicles in the military except for ships are zero-emmisions. Infantry Made up of Snipers, Assaulters, Medics, and Techs. They are always required in battalions. Armour Right after the first Deuterium tank was built, all old tanks were replaced with the v-4 Reactor main battle tank. They are very useful in operations and are always present in battalions. Artillirey Right after the first Deuterium shell artillirey was built, all the old artillirey in the army was replaced with Deuterium shell artillery and rocket artillery. They are an integral part of a battalion, and unlike most other militaries, are seperate in organization from the tanks. Support Made up of Electronic Support Machines, medics and with REAPERS and a few infantry and tanks to protect, the support squads are kind of like command hubs and help out on missions by giving radar signals to tanks and aircraft so they can hit targets more accurately. Orders for the battalion are always relayed to the support squad first, and the Commisair of the battalion gives seperate orders to all the Captains of the regiments in the battalion. Airforce Made up of mainly Reactor Typhoon multi-task fighter jets and Airbus A400Ms. Navy Main ship classes: *Hyperion class: The first battleship that uses Deuterium as fuel. 7 are currently commisioned, but more are in production. Armed with 9 cannons on 3 rotating heads, a heli landing pad and 5 anti-air guns. *Chandelier class missile boat: Deuterium powered. There are hundreds of these in the navy, they act as small transports and are able to fire anti-ship missiles and have an anti-air gun. Legion of the Damned A Section of felons convicted of things like murder, assault and severe vandalism. Being conscripted is often ofered as a choice by a judge. As the name suggest, most are marked for death. They are often sent on suicidal missions and are used as cannon fodder for New German Reactor tanks. Their uniforms are red on the top and black on the bottom, so ennemies can see them more easily. Orders are given directly to the captains of the squads and soldiers who do not follow orders will be immediately sent home to carry out the rest of their sentance or be excecuted. Some conscripts actually fight very well and become recognized within the section for their skills. Numbers around:10 000 Famous Squads (~20 individuals) *F&#$ed Flamers *Suicidals *Murdering Murderers *Assaulting Assaulters Imperial Guard The pride and joy of the New German military, they are the most elite of the elite and need 5 years of training and military service (starting from the age of 18). Most super-soldiers get their power from augmentations and special armours, but the Imperial Guard are just like any other soldier, except they are much more efficient and well trained. When they join up with other soldiers to form a squad at the age of 23, that is their squad for the rest of their life until they become 36, when they can go home and not worry about their retirement. The Imperial Guard do not form battalions or even regiments, unlike the other soldiers in the army. They stick with their squad and act on their own accord after receiving general instructions from breifing. Science and Technology R.E.A.P.E.R.(Remote Engaged Anti-Personnel Electric Robot) Mounted on a TALON chasis, it is armed with various weapons and is controlled from afar with controllers that resemble that of an XBOX. The robot is small, cheap and contains various targeting systems allowing it to hit targets perfectly. Simulations and wargames showed that a single REAPER could probably kill 10 regular infantry in a building before being destroyed, if the pilot was very experienced. *Arms: **Grenade Launcher **Assault Rifle **Twin McGerven guns **EMP bombs **Plastic explosive grenades Deuterium Taken from water, it is a viable source of energy and is currently being exploited by Standard Deuterium. Main page: Deuterium (Future World) Space Program New Germany has several battleship-transports. They are usually docked in the Berlin space harbour. List of spacecraft: *Reisender ost Berlin *Reisender ost Leipzig *Reisender ost Amsterdam *Under construction: Reisender ost Copenhagen **All Reisender class ships contain 20 Star Reactor Typhoons for defence. Culture Foreign Relations Category:Regions Category: Fourth Reich